2 Dreams, 1 Ambition
by teshichan
Summary: Can a plain Jane and a successful actor really keep a healthy relationship? Companion piece of my previous oneshot, Dreams and Ambitions. You don't have to read that one before this though. Oneshot.


I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

A/N: Hi guys! It's me again. This is a companion piece for Dreams and Ambitions. You can read that first before this chapter but if you don't want to, then that's cool too. This story has a more serious than the original one, though. :P

Situation: Kanata's a successful international actor while Miyu's a normal, college student in Japan. Both 20 years old and are already engaged to be married on… maybe a year or two later… Let's make it a year later. (^_^)

Hope you enjoy this one. Initial inspiration hit me… around… 6 months ago. But it just gave me as far the first part. So I still needed to rack my brain for the rest of the story – which, as you can imagine, happened just recently.

Anyway, I hope I don't disappoint. And just a warning, the two may be a little (or really) OOC. Tell me if you think so too. :P

Now, on with the story…

* * *

**2 Dreams, 1 Ambition**

Miyu sighed for the nth time that day as she peered outside the tinted windows of the sports car she was in.

"_Here we go again," _the blonde though dejectedly as she eyed the glittering lights along the streets. She was surprised – to say the least, when a very familiar sports car suddenly stopped in front of her, abruptly opened a door, pulled her inside, and quickly sped off just as she was leaving her 9p.m. class. Everything happened so fast that she forgot to say good bye to her friends. _"I should text them not to worry," _she thought as she discreetly typed at her phone – her action unnoticed by her companion.

"_and_…" the brunet to her left said - his efforts to sound aloof didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. "He even had the guts to ask you out on a date with him," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Miyu sighed again. "Like I said, it isn't a date, Kanata," she said as she corrected her childhood-friend-turned-fiancé. She then turned to him and added, "Seiya merely asked if I could tutor him for our coming exam next week this Friday," she explained in a rational, calm voice.

"Sure," the brunet said sarcastically as he chuckled and rolled his eyes to the side, "Which means that you _two_ would be _alone_ in _God_ knows where studying… or should I say "studying"" he said, momentarily releasing his grip on the steering wheel as he motioned quotation marks with his hands. Kanata then brought his hands back to the wheel - his grip unintentionally tightening. He then added, "Need I forget that this is the _same_ guy which sits right next to you during you class, calls you _constantly_ whenever we're out on a date, and _comes_ with you whenever you come to the previews of my films here in Japan."

"Hey!" Miyu started, appalled by his accusing tone. "One, we weren't the ones who arranged our seats. Our teacher did," she said as she sat up. "Two, he does NOT call me constantly! He called TWICE – right when our dates just so happen to fall under the _same_ week as our tests," her face thrusting towards the brunet's direction. "And lastly," she quickly adds as she tilts her head to the side, "he _wants_ to watch your films because, for some strange reason, he finds you really cool and admirable," she ended. She then crossed her arms in front of her all the while bringing herself back to her seat.

"You're so naïve, Miyu," Kanata said nonchalantly – his voice taking its familiar, aloof tone.

A vain throbbed in Miyu's forehead. Normally she would start lashing out on his insult just now, but taking the context into consideration, she decided to take the high road and simply glare at the brunet. She took a deep breath and counted to ten before opening her mouth.

"And _what_ do you mean by that, oh wise and ever knowledgeable Kanata Saionji?" she asked, as she gave Kanata the most strained, fake smile she could muster – her eyebrows twitching involuntarily.

"Simple," the brunet started nonchalantly, keeping his eyes on the road – where his mind should also be. "You don't know how guys think,." He then shifted to look at his fiancée, "it's _so_ obvious that he likes you, you know."

"No he doesn't!" Miyu exclaims – her cheek a little red both from anger and embarrassment. "He's just a great guy, that's all."

"On the outside," Kanata said as-a-matter-of-factly, "but I bet once you get to know him more, you'll see that he's just as sick and perverted as the next guy."

Miyu couldn't help but look weirdly at her fiancé, _"So you're saying you're perverted too, huh?" _She was about to voice it out when the car stopped on the red light, right in front of a billboard. Immediately, the blonde focused on it displaying her childhood-friend-turned-fiancé… with another woman sensually wrapped around him.

"Need I remind you that you are not completely innocent regarding this matter," Miyu said as she glared through the car window.

"And _what,_ may I ask, do you mean by that?" Kanata retorted, shifting his gaze towards her. His eyes, then immediately focused on the billboard outside the window. His frown deepened. Right then, Kanata pulled his car over to the side – traffic undisrupted seeing as there was practically no one else in the streets.

"Oh… nothing really," the blonde said as-a-matter-of-factly. "It's just that, _some guys_ have thousands of women fawning over them and even make a lot of money out of it," her gaze fixed outside the window. "While, if what you're saying _just so happens_ to be correct - which I doubt; I, on the other hand, only have _one_, single admirer_._" Miyu then turned to look at Kanata seriously, "Now, is that so wro-"

"That's totally different!" the brunet cut her off as he roughly banged on the steering wheel.

Miyu was a little taken back by his sudden outburst. Silence overcame the car for a few seconds before the calmed brunet spoke up.

"Those women…" he started, "those pictures…" he then turned to be able to glance at Miyu from the corner of his eye, "my relationships with them are strictly on a _professional level_." He paused for a while before continuing. "They mean _nothing _to me." Kanata then turned to look at Miyu, his eyes shining with sincerity and honesty.

"While you're… _relationship_ with _that guy _though," the brunet continued, hesitating to refer to their connection in such manner. "Is not _just _professional, is it?" he said, he couldn't help but sigh. "You like him as an _actual _person. You like him for him." Kanata then sat back at his seat, leaned completely back, and covered his eyes with his arm, "And that's more of a threat to me than any of those girls are to you."

And with that, Miyu's eyes soften in understanding. Once again, silence reigned in the car only to be once again broken by the brunet.

Kanata sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We should just make our engagement public already," he said exasperatedly as he brought his arms back down.

"Kanata, no," Miyu said, as she brought her hand down to Kanata's right hand. "We've discussed this before. It won't be good for you career if your fans, especially the girls, find out that you are taken let alone engaged; and to top it off, to a regular, non-showbiz girl," she said as she lightly squeezed his hand, seriousness on her face.

"But at least I can keep _idiots_ like that away from you," Kanata said as he turned to look at his fiancée, with the same resolve and determination as the blonde.

The two had a silent argument, letting their eyes do the talking.

After what seemed like minutes, Kanata returned Miyu's gesture and gave a gentle, assuring squeeze back to her hand as his gaze softened.

Despite the fact that they are having problems, despite all their troubles and arguments; at the end of it all, Miyu still worries about him above everything else. They knew their relationship was going to be difficult. They knew from the very beginning that they would be judged, ridiculed, even frowned upon by some members of society. That was the main reason why the two of them – mostly Miyu, chose to keep their relationship a secret to the public. She didn't want to jeopardize the obviously bright future Kanata has for him.

…

It's either that, or she's enjoying the attention she gets from those stupid boys who think she's still free game.

.

..

…

The brunet couldn't help but literally shake his thoughts away. _"Miyu's not like that,"_ he thought, trying his best to reassure himself.

He only agreed to the whole arrangement because he didn't want people to go flocking her just because she's "Kanata Saoinji's girlfriend/fiancée." Heck, he's positive that she will be ambushed everyday, whether she's at home or in school – both by paparazzi and fangirls. And it kills him to think that he won't even be there to protect her. He can't just hire someone, like a bodyguard – that doesn't alleviate the tension for not actually being there right beside her.

Kanata took deep breaths as he then turned to look at Miyu, his eyes seemingly more calm and composed than before. His gaze fell from her eyes, to her hair, to her nose, to her chin, to her lips, back to her eyes.

"_God, I love her," _he said as he focused on the whole of her face.

Gently, Kanata tugged at Miyu's hand bringing her closer to him. He then hugged her tightly, pressing his face against the crook of her neck – savoring her feel. After a few seconds being like that, he then spoke up.

"Look at us," he started. "We're not even married yet we're arguing like an old couple," the brunet said as he chuckled at the humor of their situation.

With that, Miyu smiled warmly – closing her eyes in understanding as she gently hugged him back.

They savored the silence accompanied by their position – once again to be broken by the brunet. He placed both his hands on Miyu's shoulders and brought her at arm's length, making sure that she looks directly in his eyes.

"I'm retiring," he said, determination clear on his eyes.

Miyu had to blink a few times before finally letting the thought sink in. "Wha-" the blonde was about to retort when Kanata spoke up again.

"I want to…no, _NEED_ to make us public, Miyu. It's the only way I can tell other guys to back off." Subconsciously, his grip on her shoulders trembled, "But… if we do that, I know you'll get jumped on by both the media and my "fans" whether I'm here in Japan or not. And that…" he said as his gaze faltered, "scares me."

He paused as various situations flashed in his mind: her being cornered, sneered at, even openly hated. As the images kept flowing in, they were only stopped when he felt a hand gently cup his left cheek. Kanata immediately turned to look at his fiancée.

"But you've worked so hard on reaching your dream," Miyu said, as she stroked his cheek with her left thumb. "I can't let you give it all up just for me," she assured him as she gave him a small, sincere smile.

And that was all it took for Kanata to seal his decision. He slowly leaned closer, as if to ask permission from her first. When she wasn't pushing him back, he swooped in and kissed his fiancée slowly and gently - only aimed to show his genuine love for her.

"I already told you," he said, once they broke apart. "Everything that I've been doing, all of it, was for you, Miyu."

He then brought her back to his arm's length as he looked straight in her eyes. "That will never change," he said, his eyes shining with resolve. Miyu couldn't help but stay silent – taken aback by his sincerity. The brunet then brought his hand to cup her cheek, "And besides, I've already reached my dream." He then leaned closer, "It's time to work on ours," he whispered huskily. And once again, he sealed the promise with a kiss.

-0-0-0-0-0-0- (You can stop reading if you want. The next lines are just for added comic relief) -0-0-0-0-0-0-

As their kiss deepened, the two simultaneously thought, "_We should've just eloped." _

* * *

A/N: I guess this is what people call fluffy huh? (^_^) I hate myself for only being able to write girly stuff (don't worry, I'm a girl so my problem's not that serious).

I had fun writing this mainly because I had to argue with myself. (^_^) Check for loopholes etc. Hope it turned out okay.

Also, this is a pretty serious fic as compared to Dreams and Ambitions. I figured, their topic of argument IS really serious, and is probably faced by some celebrityXnonshowbiz couples out there, so I couldn't think of any other possible way to turn it light and humorous. Tried… but I think I failed in making it funny. (T_T)

Still, I hope the story turned out okay though.

I'm leaving Seiya's true intentions to your imagination. (^_^)

So, tell me what you think. Were they OOC? Did my writing style change or something?

Love it?

Hate it?

Getting tired… of me and my stories?

Be honest.


End file.
